


don’t go

by cloudykozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fighting, Long Distance Relationship, Sad Ending, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: Osamu has to attend university in the states, Hitoka doesn’t take the news very well.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 18





	don’t go

“Baby, it’s only three years. I’ll come back to you, I promise.” Osamu whispered into the phone.

Hitoka’s breath hitched. “But I don’t want you to go!”

Osamu sighed, this wasn’t going anywhere. He would be attending university in the United States. For Hitoka, that was way too far. They both already knew the struggles of a long distance relationship but they always managed. But now, Hitoka feels like her heart is being ripped out.

“Hitoka, you’re being difficult.” Osamu’s patience was wearing thin, it’s not like he wanted to leave Hitoka, he couldn’t live without her. But this would be a great opportunity for the both of them.

“If I go to culinary school, I can get get a good job and I’ll be able to support the both of us. We can be happy-“

“You got accepted to schools in Japan.” Hitoka argued.

“Hitoka, you know I want to go to the one in California.” 

She did know that, she just hoped that she could change his mind. Hitoka knew it was selfish, but she didn’t care right now. She needed Osamu, he was already far enough as it is, if he went to the states, he would be even farther.

“I know that. But-“

“Hitoka.” The tone in Osamu’s voice changed, Hitoka flinched.

“I’m going to California. You don’t have to like it, but you could at least support me.” 

She could feel the tears welling back up again. Hitoka gritted her teeth together as she balled up her fist, her knuckles turning white. “I don’t want you to leave.” She bit out.

Something inside of Osamu snapped. “Then we’re done, Hitoka! We’re done!”

“What-“ Her voice trailed off, the stinging in her chest intensified. She clutched her heart.

“If you won’t wait for me, then you need to forget about us.” Osamu sounded hurt by his own words. 

Hitoka let out a choked sob, covering her mouth in attempt to soften her cries. “Please don’t do this. I’m s-sorry!” She begged.

Osamu bit his lip, he hated the sound of Hitoka crying. It was his least favorite thing in the world. He wished he could take back his words, he should’ve never spoke in the first place. 

“Osamu, I love you.”

Osamu gasped. That was the first time that those words were ever spoken between them. He broke, he let himself cry. 

“Don’t you do that, Hitoka! Don’t you fucking dare!” He shouted.

“You’re the one whose leaving! I can do what I want!”

He pulled at his hair in frustration. Hitoka was still a sobbing mess and he wasn’t doing that much better. He slammed his fist on the wall.

“DAMN IT!” 

“Osamu?”

“Why are you being so selfish?! I’ve always supported you, and you can’t even do this one thing for me? God, you’re so irritating! You’re the most difficult person in my life, so why the fuck do I love you so much?!” Osamu was screaming at this point. Hitoka could only cry at the harsh words being thrown at her.

“You clawed your way into my life and I let you. Why did I let you? Why did I let you tear down my walls?” His voice was raspy now, Hitoka’s heart broke again.

“You’re such an asshole, Miya. Do you know that?” 

Miya.

That was it, they were done. Hitoka and Osamu we’re officially over. 

Osamu scoffed. “I hate you.”

“I hate you more.”


End file.
